


Pumpkin, Pumpkin

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Fluff, Getting Together, I have never written a songfic before please forgive me, KageHina Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Pumpkin - The Regrettes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Hinata has always chased after everything he wants.That includes Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Pumpkin, Pumpkin

_We're heavy lifting, but we're feeling fine_

_We think it's funny when we look at the time_

Hinata had never been one to give up. It was one of the things about him that tended to irritate people--when he wanted something, he chased after it until his legs gave out, and then he chased some more. 

That was how it was with everything he cared about. That was how it had been with the Little Giant, with volleyball, with each and every win he had ever gotten. 

_I know codependency has dragged me out_

_But I really don't think that's what this is about_

That was especially how it had been with Kageyama. 

_I wanna give it all, I know I will_

For a long time, Hinata thought that it was just a rivalry. He thought he chased Kageyama so that he could beat him, one day. And maybe that was all it was, in the beginning. Maybe there was a time when all he cared about was getting to the top before Kageyama could. 

_'Cause blueberry eyes seem to make time_ _still_

But that time was long gone. 

There came a point when Hinata wasn't just thinking of how he could beat Kageyama and rub it in. Instead, all he could do was think about Kageyama's stupid face, and his stupid hair, and those stupid blue eyes.

And when Hinata realized what he really wanted, well, nothing could stop him from chasing it. 

Hinata had never had a crush before, so he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Most of his knowledge of confessions and relationships came from movies and shoujo manga.

So, he did the first thing he could think of with what little he knew: He wrote a love letter.

Hinata stole some pink stationery from his sister and wrote a hasty note with one of her glitter pens--he figured it didn't even have to be good, because did anyone actually read love letters when they received them? He even drew little hearts on the envelope after sealing it. All in all, he thought he did a pretty good job making it look like the real deal. 

_We're cruising slowly, but we're moving fast_

And now, all he had to do was give it to Kageyama. Which was... More nerve-wracking than he thought it would be.

Hinata decided after practice would be the best time to get him alone. "Oi," he said to Kageyama before he could leave the gym, "I need to talk to you."

Kageyama seemed more than a little irritated, but he let Hinata hold him back until it was just the two of them.

Hinata searched through his bag until he found the letter. It had gotten crumpled up throughout the school day, and he tried to hastily smooth it out before holding it in front of Kageyama. "Here," he said, his voice wavering even though it was just one word.

Kageyama blinked down at the paper. "...What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a love letter!"

The setter finally took it and stared blankly at the heart-covered envelope.

"Oh, a girl asked you to give this to me, didn't she?"

Hinata felt his face heat up, from embarrassment or frustration or maybe a mix of both.

_I used to think that Romeo was full of shit_

"Obviously it's from me, you idiot!" Hinata said, voice echoing in the empty gym. "I'm trying to confess to you!"

Kageyama looked up at Hinata, his eyes blown wide. "Oh."

Hinata looked down at his feet so he could avoid Kageyama's eyes. "Yeah, 'oh.' If you want to say no, just do it already."

An unnerving silence hung between them, and Hinata shuffled back and forth anxiously on his feet, until Kageyama cleared his throat and forced him to look up.

_And The Notebook was just my favorite chick flick_

Hinata had never seen Kageyama blush before, at least, not like this. "You know," he said, "you shouldn't give me a love letter, dumbass. I mean, I've seen your grades and all, so I know you suck at writing." Kageyama looked to the side. "So if you want to ask me out, you should just say it."

Hinata almost wanted to laugh, because Kageyama seemed more nervous than him, and he was the one being confessed to. But he kept a serious face as he squeezed his eyes shut and yelled out his next words. 

"Kageyama Tobio, I like you! Will you go out with me?"  
  


_But now I get why Sarah was so hard to forget_

Hinata cracked an eye open and saw Kageyama staring at him with some kind of dopey smile, the kind of grin that Hinata had never seen on him before.

"I like you too, dumbass. Of course I'll go out with you."

_Is this feeling that I'm feeling, I need more than it_

Hinata was a little taken aback. he was far more used to chasing than he was to getting what he wanted. 

Still, he knew just what to do.

"Kageyama!" He cried as he leaped forward and catapulted himself onto the setter, practically knocking both to the ground with his attempt at a hug.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kageyama said, and he must've been about to yell some more, so Hinata leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together before he could. 

_When I look at you I think this must be it_

When he pulled back Kageyama was speechless, and Hinata took the moment to stare up at him with all the fondness in the world. 

He thought this must be love.


End file.
